


Iron Dick

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 14, FRIDAY is so done, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Tony gets banged by his suit, Tony is lonely bored and horny, Tony loves himself, is it masturbation if Tony bangs the suit or self cest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The nano tech responded to his very thoughts, forming whatever he needed as soon as the thought crossed his mind; a shield, a massive blaster…a dick.orTony is lonely, bored, and horny as hell when his boyfriend's away.  He decides that his suit makes the perfect sex toy.  It even vibrates!





	Iron Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Ironstrange Haven discord and one of the best conversations ever about Tony Stark being a cocksmith and everything. You guys rock. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony Stark was bored, lonely, and horny as all get out. His boyfriend was away doing super-secret squirrel stuff with the stupid Order of the Phoenix and god damn it all he wanted something up his ass.

He had plenty of toys, of course. He had always been adventurous in the bedroom, and Stephen made him look pretty vanilla half the time. But he didn’t want just any toy; just any toy wouldn’t do when he was as horny as he was.

His eyes fell on the housing unit for his nanosuit and he felt a slow, very wicked, smile spread across his face.

Tony put the unit on his chest and double tapped it, waiting for the suit to envelope him. His HUD turned on and he tapped his fingers against his thigh. 

This was a really stupid idea, but that had honestly never stopped him before.

The nano tech responded to his very thoughts, forming whatever he needed as soon as the thought crossed his mind; a shield, a massive blaster…a dick.

He looked down, grinning widely behind the face mask.

“Boss, seriously?” FRIDAY’s voice asked.

“Hey, this is a no judgement zone, baby girl,” Tony said, stepping out of the back of the suit. He grabbed a smaller unit and put it on his temple. It allowed him to communicate with the suit like he was in it without actually being in it. The suit stood there, the back reforming around nothing. It could form without him in it when he needed to do some work on it. Not that he was going to be getting much work done today.

He walked around the suit, standing in front of it arms akimbo. “Well, is that an iron dick, or are you just happy to see me?”

FRIDAY groaned. “I hate you, boss.”

“You love me,” Tony said.

He stared at the groin of suit, smirking at the perfectly formed hot rod red penis curving away from it. It looked like an idealized version of the real thing; it even had gold balls. Okay, it actually looked a lot like Stephen’s dick, you know, if Stephen’s perfect penis was hot rod red and his balls were metallic.

“God I love my imagination,” Tony said, reaching out to stroke it. The suit didn’t move. The metal was warm to the touch under his palm and he grinned widely.

“FRIDAY, black out the lab. No one can enter, I don’t want to talk to anyone. Level four emergency notifications only,” Tony said, pulling his shirt off.

FRIDAY sighed. “Done.”

“You’re the best,” Tony said, toeing his sneakers off. He kicked his sweatpants off and dug through the drawers for the lube he kept there. He and Stephen had christened just about every surface in the lab; having enough lube around was important.

His cock was already hard at the thought of what he was about to do. He warmed up the lube between his hands, watching the suit. He squirted lube on his fingers and reached around behind him to touch his hole. He moaned at the feeling, plunging two fingers into his ass. He thrust into his hole, scissoring his fingers apart. His other hand grabbed the shoulder of the suit as he worked himself open. The suit turned its head, glowing eyes seemingly focused on him.

Thank god Tony was the king of multitasking and could run the suit at the same time as working himself over.

Tony worked a third finger in, wrapping his other hand around the suit’s dick to test its width.

“Ohh, long and thick, I like,” Tony purred. He poured a good amount of lube on the metal dick in front of him, stroking it to make sure it was well and truly slicked up.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Tony said, pulling his fingers out of his ass. He stepped forward, the suit only inches taller than him. “Take me, big boy.”

The suit grabbed him, lifting him and spinning him around. He moaned as he was bent over his workbench, the bulbous head of the metal dick pushing against his hole. “Oh yeah,” Tony moaned, hips rocking as the suit thrust forward, Tony’s body taking the long shaft with ease.

“So…are you basically fucking yourself right now?” FRIDAY asked dryly.

Tony moaned, cock dripping as the suit thrust into him. He had never been so thankful that he could multitask.

“C’mon, baby girl, you know I love myself,” Tony panted. He reached down to grasp his dick and the suit slapped his hand away.

“I thought it was the Doc that enjoyed sex with himself the most,” FRIDAY said.

“Oh, fuck I love it when he does that clone thing,” Tony said, whining as the suit lifted him up, bending him nearly in half as it pounded into his ass.

“I am well aware,” FRIDAY said.

“You are recording this for him, right?”

“Yes, boss. It’s going under kinky protocol 69, with all the other videos you’ve had me make for the two of you.”

“You, oh fuck, that feels so good, you sound like you don’t enjoy it,” Tony gasped.

“I have full access to every porn site ever. Didn’t need to see you two to act out every single position on those sites.”

Tony laughed, his head falling back against the shoulder of the suit. It held him under his thighs, metal cock finding Tony’s prostate with every thrust. With a thought, the suit started to vibrate very rapidly. Tony screamed in pleasure, his cock bouncing with every thrust from the suit. In a way he figured it was kinda like fucking himself; he was Iron Man, after all, and Iron Man was currently fucking his brains out.

His suit was like a giant, man shaped, metal vibrator. God, why hadn’t he done this before?

He looked down at his dick, watching it twitch and leak against his stomach. He was close, so very close, teetering on the edge of orgasm, when he heard the familiar sparking of a portal.

Stephen Strange stepped through, freezing in shock when he saw his naked boyfriend being held up by the Iron Man suit, a metal dick pushing into his ass, cock bouncing and leaking.

“Hey, baby,” Tony moaned, arching as he came. Stephen watched Tony’s dick pulse, seed spattering the pitted concrete floor of the lab. “I missed you.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Stephen said, arching an eyebrow. The suit kept thrusting, those glowing eyes fixed on Stephen. Tony whined, limp in the suit’s embrace.

“I was super horny,” Tony said. “It seemed like a good idea.”

“And was it?” Stephen asked archly.

“I have nothing but good ideas.”

Stephen snorted, undoing his belt. Tony watched, a keening moan escaping him when the suit gave a particularly deep thrust.

Stephen dropped his belt to the ground, stepping close to Tony and the suit. He crushed his lips against Tony’s, scarred hand wrapping around his softening dick.

“I admit, I missed you as well, though the Cloak and a dildo were not near as good a substitute as this suit,” Stephen whispered.

Tony stared at him with his mouth hanging open, eyes darting to the Cloak. The Cloak seemed to shrug, easing forward and caressing Tony’s thigh. Tony moaned again, letting his arms fall around Stephen’s shoulders.

Fuck, he loved his boyfriend. They were a match made in kinky heaven. 

“FRIDAY, make sure no one interrupts,” Stephen said. “We’re going to be busy for a while.”

FRIDAY groaned, turning her attention elsewhere. Maybe she’d contact Shuri for brain bleach.

She was going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just imply that Tony, Stephen, the Cloak, and the suit have a foursome? Why yes, yes I did.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: lingerie, Ardyn x Ignis x Noctis


End file.
